Swirling Tides
by FreyaClaire
Summary: Years later, Harry is ready to die to see his loved ones in the afterlife while the rest of the world burn. But, Death suggests the opposite. He travels through time and dimensions for millions of years, learning magic and finally he ends up in the 19th century. As Orion Black's younger sister. What! Read inside for more details. M just in case.


**Summary: **Years later, Harry is ready to die to see his loved ones in the afterlife while the rest of the world burn. Death suggests an idea. He travels through time and dimensions for millions of years, learning magic and finally he ends up in the 19th century. As Orion Black's younger sister. What?!

**Warnings:** Time-travel. AU. TMR/HP. Fem!Harry. MOD!Harry. Romance Genre. Harry-centric.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is referenced in this work of fanfiction that hence follows this chapter or any other chapter.

* * *

Harry lay in a grassy meadow within the Forbidden Forest, his body marred by scars and clothes drenched in blood. His blood.

He bitterly chuckled, but ended up coughing and hacking out blood as it splattered on the ground. Its colour was a stark contrast to the vivid green of the grass. After helping them defeat Voldemort in taking down legions and legions of Death Eaters, this is what he got. Bloodied and barely alive.

_What a waste_, he thought with a wry grin.

And what a waste it was indeed. He was still young with many opportunities to learn both old and new magic; he did learn and studied them for five years outside the country for he couldn't bear to attend his friends' funerals. _Like a coward_, a nasty voice in his mind sneered.

When he came back they let him know that apparently he shouldn't have free will, let alone such power. He was much too powerful and no one would be able to take him down. He learned plenty of magic during his self-imposed exile, yet they still hurt him and it made him feel pathetic.

Because of Voldemort and his yearly plans of killing Harry, he barely had time to study and learn magic, so he usually depended on Hermione and occasionally Ron.

_They killed them too_, he thought as tears gathered and rolled down his face, _they were about to be married as well_, his hands fisted on the grass and his nails splintered as his fingers dug on hard soil.

He had been unable to do anything as the Order took hostage of Teddy, Ron, Hermione and the Twins. They tortured and killed them in front of him, they killed the Twins first, and then Ron, which caused Hermione to go berserk when they killed him and she got herself killed with an _Avada_.

And then there was Teddy.

Sweet and young Teddy, his Godson. They bound Harry and presented Teddy in front of him like a piece of advertised meat in the market. They gagged his godson, carved deplorable words on his skin, and then threw him aside when they finished slowly torturing him.

Harry's mind promptly shattered then and he attacked them furiously, blindly shooting the Unforgivables left and right. Needless to say, none of them survived. Except him, that is.

He didn't escape unscathed, and he liked it that way. It was his self-imposed punishment when he was unable to protect his godson who was now dead to the world. And yet, he had so much to do, so much to accomplish, to set right.

Harry bit his tongue, hard to prevent the guttural scream of rage from ripping from his mouth and the metallic taste of blood flooded his taste buds as he swallowed it before gagging. He never did like it, even when he was the war general during the battles with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

_So this is my end_, he thought wryly, _and in the hands of my supposed allies no less_, he smiled dryly at that and closed his eyes. _At least I'll be reunited with my _real_ friends, my family, and Sirius soon enough_; he thought with a weak grin on his face as his breathing slowly evened and he imaged his family before him, waving and welcoming him into their embrace.

And in August 21, 2002, the saviour of the Wizarding World breathed his final breath.

* * *

**Another story published! Don't worry I'm not ignoring SBT, I'm just learning to turn off my inspiration so it wouldn't distract me from my other stories! My updates will be sporadic and as such I will not be able to publish a chapter every month or worse, a year. I'll be going on a vacation with my family and spend Christmas with my grandparents, then there is also another exam which I have to prepare for -tears of sadness-. I currently have no idea where this'll be going, so I might not be able to continue it, I'll try anyway. Inspire me, whatever it is you suggest :) I hope you like this, tell me what you think!**

**\- FreyaClaire**


End file.
